


Ribbons and Bows

by astrocops



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (like whoa tbh), BDSM, Bondage, D/s, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Safeword Use, Sexual Content, christmas i guess, edging??? I think technically?, its my Yule gift to you all, sub!dave is the best Dave xoxo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrocops/pseuds/astrocops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're beautiful like this, pet. I may have to unwrap my present again several times."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ribbons and Bows

"Merry Christmas," John whispers to you, and you whine. Your hands are bound above your head with silk ribbon, your body bare save for the bits of cloth tied here and there. "You're beautiful like this, pet. I may have to unwrap my present again several times." Another whimper pushes past your lips and he chuckles, licking slowly from your collarbone up to your Adam's apple.

"Shh, sweetheart. I'm gonna take care of you. Didn't I take my time, map you out nice and slow?" You nod, panting as he rolls his hips slowly. "I promise I'll keep taking care of you, pet. Just be patient."

Fuck, it's hard to be patient when he's-- _fuck_ he's pulling your legs over his shoulders, _fuckfuckfuck_ \--

Your back arches and you cry out loudly, twisting your wrists in their binds. John noses against your cheek and moans in your ear, drawing out new shudders with each breath, move, and sound.

"M-master," you whimper, "Master please--please, o-oh--"

"Come on, Davie," he hums, chuckling breathlessly, "You can hang on for five, ten, twenty more minutes. I just wanna fuck you a little longer, baby boy. Just until you cry."

"I'm gonna," you sniffle, gasping as he presses your thighs down against your chest and humps shallowly but hard, right against your prostate.

"John--John--! _Master_!" You shut your eyes tight and try to rock your hips against John's in counterpoint. He holds you tightly by your hips, though, and keeps rocking his hips against yours until you're actually sobbing, cheeks streaked with tears as you whimper his name over and over.

"H-hypotenuse," you whisper when it gets to be too much, too painful, "Hypotenuse, hypotenuse--"

John shushes you gently, untying the ribbon around your cock and rocking as deeply as he can into you. "Okay," he breathes, stroking you carefully. "Okay--come for me, baby. Come for me, you're so good."

Relief sweeps over you in waves, release hitting your chest. You can't stop crying, not even as John gasps above you, pressing kisses to your cheeks and whispering how good you are. He pulls out, spent, and pets your hair, continuing to praise you as you shake in his arms. 

You hide your face in his neck and he unties your hands, gently untangling you from the ribbon and rubbing your wrists until they don't ache anymore. By the time he kisses all around them and gently trails his kisses up to your lips, you've settled down to soft hiccups.

"I'm sorry I pushed too far," John murmurs, "You did so, so good, angel. You did so good. I love you so much."

"I love you too," you whisper, and he offers you a smile that makes you warm from head to toe.

You fall asleep covered in your own release but still in his arms--you wake clean and warm, with breakfast being set across your lap.


End file.
